The Sisterhood's Third Summer
by Starrgirl
Summary: ALTERNATIVE 3RD SUMMER!NEW CHAPTER UP Lena and Carmen are heading for South Carolina, Bridget is flying to Australia and Tibby is running away to a NY film festival. Includes other characters: Paul, Brian, Eric. Maybe Kostos.Please R&R Rated for upcomming
1. Prologue

Sisterhood of the Travelling pants fan fiction.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except my own imagination. Characters by author of 'Sisterhood of the travelling pants' Ann Brashares.

It was that time again. Summer. Four best friends sat, staring in awe at the pair of blue jeans laid out on the floor in the centre of them. The jeans had been in storage, kept tucked away in the cold weather, when they would have been most appropriate. But with these jeans, appropriate wasn't an issue. These jeans were the magical item that kept these four best friends somehow bonded together all summer, no matter where they were, or how far away from the others. These magical jeans had a title, christened by the girls themselves as 'The Travelling Pants'. You may wonder, what made these jeans so special. Any pair of Jeans, which can fit four girls, each with a different shape and height, perfectly, must indeed be magic, and worthy of a special title. 

It was the third summer since the Jeans had come into their lives. Carmen had causally bought them at a thrift shop for $3.49 without even trying them on, three years ago when they were splitting up over summer break, each spending the holiday in a different destination. They had decided that these Jeans, which fit them all, would be shared around during the summer. The jeans linked them to each other whenever they felt lonely. They each had life changing experiences in the jeans, and each learnt something from these experiences, whether they realised it or not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Lena, Tibby, Carmen and Bridget sat in Gilda's, drinking orange juice out of wine glasses and speculating over what the summer ahead would bring.  Once again the Jeans were at the centre of their speculation. It was decided that Bridget, who was going on a soccer tour to Australia would have them first. From Bridget they would travel to Carmen and Lena who were travelling to South Carolina to stay with Carmen's Dad Al. Carmen had invited Lena, who she knew was itching to see Paul again and had nothing to do during the summer while her family went to Greece. Of course Lena could have gone with them, but she couldn't stand another summer of hurt and confusion. Seeing Kostos and his 'wife' again was enough to tear her heart right out of chest, just when she was truly moving on. Once Lena and Carmen had both had the jeans for their week the jeans would then go to Tibby, who was travelling with Brian to a film festival in New York, before starting the cycle again.

Tonight, through the flickering candles, most of the excitement was directed at Bridget. She had won a place in a prestigious soccer team, which was travelling on a tour. Because Bridget was the only one in the team still in school she had missed out on most of tour. Her Dad had told her 'school comes first'. Luckily her talents at the sport were so extraordinary that the team had agreed to meet her in their final destination of Australia over the summer. She was the only one leaving the country and none of them had ever been to Australia before.

'They have those big hopping animals' Tibby said matter-of-factly.

Carmen laughed 'You mean Kangaroos?'

Tibby rolled her eyes 'Yeah, those. I wonder if you'll see any Bee'

Bridget grinned, 'I don't think there will be much wildlife where the tour goes, but I promise to take photos if anything interesting comes up'

'You better' Tibby grumbled. 

Lena nudged her with her knee. ' Don't be jealous Tib, you get to go to New York and be independent. I cant believe you told your parents you were going with your film club, they'll be furious if they find out the truth.'

Tibby shrugged, not denying she was jealous of Bridget getting to go to a country they could only wonder about. 'Well, they would never have let me go if I'd told them it was just Brian and me. I swear, sometimes it's like they forget I'm almost eighteen, you know, an adult'

The others exchanged glances

'What' Tibby snapped, looking around at their expressions.

Bridget leaned over and put her arm around Tibby 'we just want you to be careful okay Tib, we know you have Brian, but you'll be basically alone in a huge City.

Carmen nodded 'Yeah, you have to call at least one of us every night. Just so we know your okay.'

'Oh' Lena said, just remembering the parting gift she had bought for Tibby. Tibby rolled her eyes as she took the gift from Lena.

'Pepper spray, really, you shouldn't have' 

They all laughed. And thus the summer began.


	2. Bridget

A/N: I know this is a short chapter but that's just how I write :D Hope you enjoyed it. Feed back please.

Bridget was in love with Australia the second her feet hit the ground. She practically bolted out of the confined space of the aeroplane and was surprised to feel the Australian heat. If this was winter then Bridget had no complaints, she hated the cold. She found her single bag (she believed in travelling light) and headed towards the taxi bay.

'Where'yaofftadarl?' Asked the taxi driver 'I'm sorry, what?' asked Bridget

'Where.Are.You.Off.To.Darl.' the taxi driver replied slowly with a grin

'Oh, um, here' she handed the driver the address, all she knew was that it was in Brisbane somewhere and she didn't want to prove her ignorance by trying to tell the driver where.

The taxi driver chuckled and Bridget heard him say 'Americans..' under his breath good naturedly.

Half an hour, and $50 dollars later she was at her destination. The Amarie Hotel, the five star accommodation her team's sponsor had provided for them. Halfway up the grand staircase she suddenly had second thoughts about insisting on carrying her own bags, and she had even heard that aussies didn't expect tips. Dammit.

'Bee' She heard being screeched, followed by the sound of at least three pairs of feet pounding the landing above her. She laughed as Kiera, Jess and Mia came bounding down the stairs towards her, taking her bag and her arm and hauling her the rest of the way to her room. She was sharing with Mia, a bubbly brunette who was the closest to her age. After the usual 'how was your flight' conversation Kiera and Jess went to 'warm up' for their afternoon practise. Bridget almost laughed, practice for practice, that was dedication.

Once alone Mia gave Bridget a pixi-ish grin. 'Oh my god Bee, the new assistant manager is gorgeous, he got the job just before the tour began'

Bridget laughed at Mia's enthusiasm, 'stats' she demanded

'Early twenties, college graduate, tall, dark and a wicked talented soccer player, Bee we all lose it when he watches our games, he's so good looking its distracting' Mia let out a giggle and fell onto her bed. 'He's going to be at the dinner tonight'

'Dinner?' Bridget asked, this was the first time she'd heard of any dinner.

'Oh, yeah. The team and the managers have been having a weekly dinner, you know to give us a break from soccer, soccer, soccer, not that I mind my life revolving around this team.'

Bridget nodded suddenly exhausted after all the excitement of her long journey. Mia must have noticed Bridget's subtle yawn. 'Bee you must be wiped, I'm going downstairs for a bit and let you battle that jet lag, don't worry you'll get used to it. Dinners at seven.'

Later, after a refreshing sleep and the promised 'check-in' phone call with her dad, Bridget headed downstairs to the Amaire's restaurant to meet the others. Dressed casually in jeans and a red halter neck, she didn't need any jewellery, her hair was her best accessory. Everyone was there except this renowned god-like assistant manager. Just after ordering her meal she felt Mia's elbow jab into the side of her stomach, she gave a little cry in surprise and turned to the other girl in question.

'Look, that's him' Mia said, pointing towards the bar

The guys back was turned, but something about the way he stood….he seemed familiar. Then he turned and it felt like all the air had been sucked out of Bridget's body, for a second she was suspended in slow motion, shut off from the world. So many emotions flooded her she couldn't explain her feelings if she tried. Because the assistant manager, this heavenly creature her teammates were all in love with, was her first love too.

Eric.


	3. Carmen

'Carmen, sit still'

'Sorry'

Carmen couldn't get comfortable in the plane chair, blame it on her big butt, whatever, but the situation just wasn't working for her. She reclined her chair back, but then let it forward again when the little brat behind her started kicking the back of her chair.

'Carmen!'

Carmen made an unattractive grunting sound and slouched down in the chair.

'I can't help it, have aeroplane seats always been this uncomfortable?' Carmen whinged back at Lena, who had been shooting her irritated looks the whole flight.

Lena smiled at Carmen. 'Maybe you're just restless because you're nervous about visiting your Dad in South Carolina, after all you haven't been back since. The Wedding.'

'No, I'm not nervous' said an extremely nervous Carmen 'The seats have just shrunk since I flew last.'

Lena gave her an irritatingly smug, knowing smile before turning back to her art magazine.

 Carmen was angry with herself for feeling so insecure, she thought she'd sorted all of these pesky emotions out when she had stomached her Dad getting re-married. Obviously she wasn't cured. Carmen was scared that when she got to the airport the whole happy clan would be there to meet her. Even though her mum had gotten re-married to David three months earlier she still didn't feel like they were a real family. Her mum and David were the blissfully in love newly weds, and she was the grown sullen teenager who was just…There. To witness her Dad being a father to two children, who didn't belong to him, not like she belonged to him, was painful. But Carmen had decided that this summer she would put her selfish and insecure feelings aside, for the sake of everyone she cared about. She couldn't afford to be 'that Carmen' this time. Getting her feelings in check Carmen willed herself to stay still for the rest of the trip.

When they got off the plane Carmen was relieved to see only her dad and Paul there to pick them up. She would have liked to think that Paul would have still come even if Lena wasn't with her, but she felt happy at the sight of his smile, which was so rarely seen, when he spotted Lena. Every other male between the ages of 13-30 were all staring at Lena too ofcourse but Paul's gaze held deeper meaning.

Carmen hugged her dad and then Paul after he had finished tentatively hugging Lena. Paul reached for Lena's bags and Carmen's dad took hers.

'It's good to see you Lena, it's been awhile. This ones been counting down the days' Said Al, gesturing to Paul who avoided their gaze and Carmen thought he saw him actually blushed.

When they got back to the house Carmen was actually offended when her dad told her Lydia and Krista had gone shopping. How rude was that? But Carmen just shrugged nonchalantly and took Lena upstairs to the room they were sleeping in, which looked less like a guest room and more like a Carmen room now. She left Lena upstairs to unpack and trudged downstairs to get a drink pondering why Lydia and Krista wouldn't even be here to greet her, she thought they'd made amends, that they would at least have the decency to acknowledge her stay before avoiding her like a leper.

As she reached up to get two glasses out of the cabinet she heard someone coming down the stairs, she turned and it was Paul. They stared at each other in silence for minute and Carmen offered a smile.

Paul gave her a half smile back and walked into the kitchen. 'They just wanted to give you some space to settle in, they didn't want you to feel claustrophobic with all of us here'

Carmen looked at Paul with shock, was he a mind reader? How did he know exactly what she had been thinking? Paul just shrugged.

'So..' she began 'you and Lena..' she trailed off, making it almost more of an open question than a statement.

Paul stared back at her 'Me and Lena, what?'

Come on Paul, open up, give me just a little insight Carmen thought with frustration.

'What's going on with you and Lena?'

'What did Lena say was going on?'

'Nothing'

'Nothing?' He asked incredulously

Carmen shook her head 'No I mean I haven't asked her'

Paul shrugged, this seemed to be his favourite new movement 'Well maybe you should talk to her before you start the inquisition on me' he said with a smile.

Carmen stuck out her tongue at him. What had he been doing studying the thesaurus? Claustrophobic? Inquisition? Both four-syllable words. However the shrugs took away from the impressive vocabulary and Carmen knew it was just the same old Paul, never making things easy for her. She was happy to see him.


	4. Lena

Lena sat awkwardly on the edge of Carmen's bed. Carmen had gone downstairs and Lena was contemplating going to talk to Paul. She stood up, then sat back down. She groaned. Everyone that she didn't know well expected her to be self-confident and brave because of the way she looked. Nobody could understand how 'beautiful' Lena could be so shy and uncertain. Lena hated being judged by her looks.

'Just do it, don't be so pathetic' she thought to herself, after all she'd been through with love she thought she should be able to handle anything. 

Lena walked lightly down the hallway towards Paul's room, almost as if she was creeping, she was so nervous. His door was slightly ajar and she knocked tentatively and pushed it the rest of the way open. He wasn't there.

Lena shuffled a few steps forward into his room, she hadn't planned for it to be empty. What should she do, stay there and wait for him? She could walk out but what if he saw her and was wondering why she was walking out of his room. Lena stood frozen unable to decide what action to take. She glanced around the room, it was tidy, for a boy. Then she suddenly realised that this was the first time she had actually been in a boy's room, well a boy that mattered anyway. She laughed at the thought, and felt slightly more comfortable. As she wondered over to his dresser a photo caught Lena's eye, it was of her. She picked up the frame and looked closer at it, Carmen had taken it a week after Lena and Paul had first met. The Lena in the photo looked faint and haunted, a result of the events of the summer before, but her sad eyes held the slightest glimmer of hope. That hope was Paul.

'Whats up?'

Lena spun around and dropped the picture frame, startled to find Paul standing in the doorway. 'I ah, I'. Lena was horrified to feel her checks burning, and she knew she would be a bright shade of pink.

She bent down to pick up the frame, giving her a few precious seconds to think of what to say. She placed the picture back on the dresser and turned to face Paul, it felt like they stared at each other for hours before Paul gestured to the photo.

'Carmen sent it to me….'

'Oh'

'I hope that's okay'

'What?'

'That Carmen sent me a picture of you'

'Oh…yeah, that's fine' Lena had never felt more awkward in her life.

Silence.

Paul broke the ice again 'Do you want to go for a walk?'

Lena nodded.

Lena had felt a bit guilty leaving Carmen alone in the kitchen, after having to tell her that she was going on for a walk with Paul. Lena wouldn't have minded if Carmen wanted to tag along but she suspected Carmen didn't get that impression.

They walked for a good five minutes in silence, and Lena felt so comfortable that she didn't feel compelled to blabber nervously and the thought that she was so relaxed with Paul made her smile. She glanced up at him and noticed that he was smiling down at her as well, they looked at each other with their goofy grins before bursting out laughing. Lena watched the way Paul's eyes crinkled up when he laughed, she had never noticed that before, but then again she wasn't sure she had even seen him laugh before.

They had walked for hours talking about everything, except Paul's dad and Kostos those were topics neither one was quite ready to open up about.  There were several more comfortable silences, and Lena noticed more than ever that Paul was a man of few words, but when he did spoke it was meaningful. It was almost like Paul said what needed to be said without all the clutter that would make things complicated. By the time they got back to the house it was getting dark and dinner was about to be served. Lena endured the introduction to Lydia, who was overly nice and stared at Lena as if she was the most fascinating thing she'd ever seen. Lena wasn't sure whether it was because Lydia knew something was going on between Lena and her son or because of Lena's naturally beautiful looks, but it made her uncomfortable all the same and all through dinner she dodged the gaze of both Lydia and Paul.


	5. Tibby

'AARRGGHHHHH' Tibby yelled with frustration as a smartly dressed businessman stole the fourth cab she had hailed. 'What is wrong with this city'

She spun around and noticing Brian's smirk hit him across the back of his head. 'If you think it's so funny why don't you get us a ride'?

Brian shrugged and in less than five minutes had them in a cab heading towards the hotel while Tibby sulked at his apparent ease in taxi hailing, what, was there a special transport code? Brian offered her a jelly bean out of one of his quirkily colour sorted bags but recoiled at her sour look. He rolled his eyes and looked out the window, used to Tibby's moods.

Half an hour later they arrived at a hotel which would have taken them twenty minutes to walk to but thanks to the congested streets they were now down quite a bit of cash, taxi's would have to be a luxury from now on.

'But we booked two rooms?' Tibby argued with the young girl at the front desk. The girl looked Tibby up and down and gave her a fake smile. 'I'm sorry, but the reservation on the computer here was for only one room, and we're completely booked'. Tibby gave the girl the most sarcastic smile she could muster and took the room key. So far she wasn't seeing what was so great about the Big Apple. Brian took the reservation mix up with one of his famous easygoing shrugs and frowned when Tibby mimicked the unapologetic explanation from the girl. Seeing how annoyed Tibby was Brian suggested they went somewhere else but Tibby was too tired to traipse around anymore and so they headed up to their room.

After Tibby had claimed the bed for herself, checked out the fully stocked mini-bar and flicked through the hotel cable she was energised again. Not wanting to wake Brian who was snoring on the couch she crept out of the room and wondered around the lobby for a while. She sunk into a comfortable chair and skimmed over the hotels room service menu. After a while she became aware of a conversation between the girl at the check-in desk and a guy.

'No, you're reservation was for two rooms Mr Randal'

The guy gave a frustrated sound and replied in a calmly strained voice. 'Why would I want to pay for two rooms when it's just me staying here?' The girl gave him one of her fake smiles 'Okay, take a seat and I will see what I can do' she pointed with grotesquely long, painted nails to the seat next to Tibby.

The guy sat down and rolled his eyes at Tibby, who smiled sympathetically. Tibby glanced at the guy again over her menu. He was good looking, great looking even, and early twenties with curly dark hair, olive skin and blue oval shaped eyes. Something about him seemed strangely familiar, but she could just not put her finger on it and the name 'Randal' wasn't familiar at all. As if he sensed her watching him he looked up and smiled. This tiny change in his face made him go from a great looking guy to a god-like creature of beauty and Tibby was instantly and completely infatuated for the first time in her life.

It took her a dazed minute to realise that he was talking to her. Not being able to translate what he said from an incoherent jumble Tibby just nodded and smiled.

He held out his hand 'I'm Andy'

Grasping it with her own hand Tibby spluttered out 'Tib…by'

Andy grinned at her 'It's great to meet you Tibby, I don't supposed you need an extra room' he said jokingly.

Wait, she did need an extra room, well she didn't need it, she didn't mind sharing with Brian, but any excuse to talk to Andy for longer. 'Actually there was a mix up with my booking as well and we do need another room'

After some sorting out with the relieved receptionist it was agreed that the hotel would pay for the extra cost between the cost of the room Tibby had originally booked and the price that Andy's second room cost, which was apparently of a higher cost. Andy walked Tibby up to her new room which was twelve floors above Brian's, she didn't think it was necessarily fair that she got a better room and Brian didn't, but she wasn't about to reject the room, or miss out on standing in an elevator with Andy.

'So are you on a holiday?' asked Andy

'Yeah, my friend and I travelled here to see the Film Festival'

Andy just nodded, and seemed to tense up a little.

Desperate to break the deafening silence Tibby asked him if he was also on holiday.

Andy thought about it for a moment 'I guess you could say that, although it's sort of a working holiday'

Tibby just nodded not wanting to pry.

When they reached her room Andy smiled at Tibby and put his hand on her shoulder.

'Thankyou so much for taking my extra room Tibby, I guess this way we both win. I'll be here for a couple of weeks so hopefully I'll see you around the hotel, but if not have a great time at the Film Festival'

Tibby was so conscious of the warmth of his hand through her shirt that she forgot to reply and just looked at up at him with a goofy grin. He 'hoped' to see her around, he didn't just say 'see you round' he said he would 'hopefully' see her around. Tibby watched him walk into the room next door and sighed with bliss as she entered hers.


	6. Bridget's surprise

_AN: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, sorry I have taken so long to get a new chapter up but Bee is so popular that it's so hard to write her adequately. : )I hope this chapter is up to expectations_.

Bridget's whole body shook with anticipation as her eyes locked with Eric's. So many thoughts were running through her mind at the same time that she could hardly distinguish one emotion from the other.

It couldn't be, she was mistaken, her drink must have been spiked. How could I not have known about this? Bridget asked herself. It couldn't be a coincidence, could it? He must have known she was on the team, being the assistant manager and all. She suddenly remembered his words from two summers ago

'Someday, I'll see you again. You'll be this hot soccer star at some great school, with a million guys more interesting that I am chasing you down. And you know what? I'll see you then and I'll pray you still want me'

But did she still want him?

Eric smiled at her from across the room, her heart melted. She had never stopped wanting him since the second she had seen him, to this very moment. It was a warm and balmy night but Bridget felt goose bumps rising on her arms, neck and even her face, though she knew that was impossible.

Bridget stood up to go to Eric, her sudden movement caused the whole table to turn and stare at her, but Bridget was oblivious. She weaved her way across the room to go to him, imagining him sweeping her into his arms and kissing her passionately, he would tell her how he had longed for her every day since they had been apart, how he had never moved on and when the chance came for him to see her again he dropped everything to take the job and see her again.

The closer Bridget got to Eric the more her smile grew, her heart was beating a million miles an hour and every movement in the room was in slow motion, the few steps it took her to get there seemed like a lifetime. Her eyes didn't leave Eric's for a second.

She stopped in front of him, swaying towards him expecting some sort of contact. Nothing. Staring up into his eyes she saw a flicker of affection, and for a second it seemed that he was going to put his arms around her and never let go, but he didn't. Eric stood rigidly, with an awkward smile on his face. He held out his hand to shake hers.

'It's good to see you again Bridget'

Bridget didn't hear a word he said-a handshake? Bridget was too astonished by his cold reception to hold out her own. She juststared at his hand as if it was some cruel joke. What was this?

Eric gave a nervous laugh and placed his rejected hand into the pocket of his pants. Only then did Bridget notice a young women standing next to Eric, she was beautiful- tall, slender with deep brown eyes. Bridget looked from the woman to Eric questioningly.

'Ah, Bridget..this is my..fiancée..Laura'


	7. Carmen's encounter

**AN/ Two chapters in one night. Yeah me!**

Carmen was bored. She was the third wheel.

She had thought that having Lena join her during the summer would be a blast. How wrong she was. Well, to be exact, Lena _was_ having a blast, although 'Lena' and the phrase 'Havin' a Blast' didn't really gel. Carmen knew her friend was happy, genuinely, for the first time for a long period. Since Lena had returned from Greece the last time, she had been different, depressed. They had all been worried about her, but the harder they tried to cheer her up the more she had withdrawn from them. The only way Carmen had known to bring Lena out of the dark was Paul, she would constantly talk about Paul to Lena. Lena loved to hear about him, how he was, what he was doing, and most specifically, what he had said about her. Of course these conversations usually included a lot of 'beefing up' since Carmen's conversations with Paul were never long enough to even fill five minutes of gossip with Lena. But just seeing her friend brighten up at the mention of his name, gave Carmen hope that Lena's heart was on the mend.

So, she had invited Lena to come with her. Carmen knew she should have anticipated Lena and Paul's constant attachment from the moment they had arrived, and was furious at her self for resenting it. But she was disappointed, she was bitter that Paul was taking away her best friend, and also bitter that Lena was stealing her time with Paul. She tried to join in with them, ignore their tender stares and meaningful expressions. She always laughed the loudest in a half-hearted attempt to feel like she was welcome to be there with them. Of course Lena and Paul constantly told her how she was welcome to come with them, they asked her if she wanted to come for walks, go to the movies or have dinner out - it was Carmen who was telling herself she was unwanted, she was sure she was an annoyance, an annoying taint on their time together. So after awhile she gave up trying to fit in with them, and turned down every one of their offers, despite Lena's insistence that she join them.

Today the 'lovebirds' had driven to the beach, and Carmen was sitting on the couch in her boxers and tank top, watching infomercials. Her Dad had gone out with Lydia, but not before promising that they would go out for a few games of tennis in the afternoon. Carmen felt like the biggest loser in the world, even her one-time mini-me, Krista, had gone out with friends. To be fair, she _had_ invited Carmen, who politely declined despite Krista's extremely grating persistence.

Halfway through an enthralling 'Thigh Miracle Wand-Celebrity Segment' the door bell rang. In her excitement of the chance to escape the boredom and soul destroying pain which was 'Thigh Miracle Wand', Carmen ran to the door, forgetting her clothes, or, _lack of_. She threw open the door, there standing in front of her, was the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. He was beautiful, almost too beautiful. He looked about Paul's age, tall, gorgeously bright blue eyes, shaggy brown hair and a dazzling smile-everything Carmen would have normally classified a 'Pretty Boy', but _damn_ this boy was too pretty for her to care.

'Ah, Hi' Said the mystery man

Carmen began to wonder if god had sent this guy to her doorstep because he felt so sorry for her pathetic existence, that would prove her mother wrong all those times she had told Carmen 'Mr Perfect isn't just going to turn up at your doorstep you know'

'Hi' Carmen said, beaming at him.

The guy looked her up and down 'You must be Lena.' He said, almost enviously.

Carmen was confused, 'No, I'm Carmen'

Mystery man looked surprised, 'Oh, it's just that Paul told me how beautiful Lena was so I just assumed…I'm Seth' he finished awkwardly with little red spots of embarrassment forming on his cheeks.

The significance of what Seth had just said-that she was beautiful-feel on deaf ears, as she had, a millisecond before he spoke, realised that she was conversing with this dream boat-

**In her Boxers!**


	8. Lena's Promise

The days went by so fast. Lena decided the saying _'Time flies when you're having fun'_ was defiantly true. She loved spending time with Paul, he made everything so simple, yet he was surprisingly deep. The more moments she spent with Paul, her thoughts of Kostos, and the previous summer became fewer and farther between. She was okay again, she was putting her life back together, finding her way out of the dark.

However, as much as Lena liked Paul and loved spending time with him, she had made herself a promise the summer before, when Kostos had broken her heart. She had sworn that she would never fall in love again.Like, Lustand Respect were fine, but Love was off-limits. If she never loved someone, with all her heart and soul, she would never again feel the pain and misery she had experienced. Even the thought of going through that all again made Lena want to cry.

Love was Evil. She_ hated_ Love.

'You ready?' Came Paul's voice, as he stuck his head around her open doorway.

Lena smiled at him 'Yeah, I'm ready' she replied, stuffing her beach towel into her bag 'Is Carmen coming?' Lena asked hopefully. She felt terrible that she had been spending more time with her friend's brother than Carmen lately. They always asked Carmen to join them, but she seemed dead bent on not going anywhere with them. Sometimes Lena wished Carmen would join them, having her there stopped Lena from thinking about how, under different circumstances, she would be falling very much in love with Paul.

Paul shock his head 'She isn't interested, would rather sit around and watch daytime television'

Lena sighed, grabbed her stuff and walked down the stairs with Paul. There was Carmen, in her boxers, watching the television shows that they always mocked together.

'Hey' she said softly sitting on the side of the couch next to Carmen 'You should come with us, it'll be fun'

Carmen shrugged 'It'll be even more fun without me tagging along'

Lena rolled her eyes 'Don't be stupid, we _want_ you to come'

'Oh so I'm _'stupid'_ now am I?'

'Carmen, just come..'

'I have other plans' Carmen said curtly

Lena sighed with frustration 'Fine, but we do want you to come, no matter what you think'. She stood up and walked out the door to where Paul was getting the car ready, before Carmen could give a sarcastic, self-pitying reply. As much as Carmen annoyed Lena with her behaviour, she could see where she was coming from, and Lena promised herself that tomorrow would be all about her and Carmen going out, doing the best friend thing.

They arrived at the beach just after lunch. Paul in a bathing suit was a funny sight. Lena couldn't decide why it was funny, it was just so out of character, or out of the character she had of him in her mind. But he looked fantastic, tanned, toned, and gorgeous. Other girls looked them with envy, although Lena hadn't failed to notice that the other guys were looking at her with envy too. Lena laughed to herself, they probably looked like one of those dumb model couples who came to the beach just so they could rub lotion of each other in front of everyone.

'Do you want me to put some of that on your back?' offered Paul, gesturing to the lotion bottle in her hand.

Lena couldn't stop laughing.


	9. Tibby's Sighting

AN/ Thankyou so much for the reviews, it means a lot to me that you guys appreciate my story. I want to let you know that in a few chapters, this story might take a turn that some of you will not like, or will find too personal or emotional. If this is true, then in my defence 1. It is _my_ story, and my freedom to write what I want, although I will try very hard not to offend anyone, and 2. This thing will be happening to keep this story from being shallow fluff, which I would hate. So, thankyou again for the reviews, please continue to leave them, I will take any writing advice I can get. :)

'Woah, look at the view' murmured Brian. 'It's amazing'

No, you're amazing thought Tibby. Anyone else would have complained, or bitched about that fact that Tibby's new room was a hundred times better than Brian's. But Brian was just happy for her, and pleased that she was happy. It made Tibby feel guilty for accepting the room for herself. Well who said she had to have it all to herself.

'Yeah, we're going to be so much more comfortable up here.' She said, grinning.

'We?' questioned Brian.

'Yeah, of course you're staying up here with me, it wouldn't be fair for my to have all this luxury all to myself' Said Tibby, holding out her arms and spinning around.

Brian shrugged 'I don't want to intrude on your privacy'

Tibby laughed 'Well we were going to have to share before and you handled it, there's no difference now. Go on, get your stuff' she said, gently pushing him towards the door.

'Bossy' said Brian, with a smile on his face as he walked out.

Twenty minutes later, after Brian's things had been brought up, and every cupboard had been searched for goodies, and every television channel examined, Tibby and Brian were bored.

'We could order room service' suggested Tibby

'Just because we have the fancy room doesn't mean we can afford the fancy treatment' sighed Brian.

'We could see a movie at the cinema' he ventured.

Tibby shock her head 'We can see those commercial movies any old time at home.'

'We could check out the statue of Liberty…' she tried

'Yeah, us and a million other mindless tourists, no thanks' replied Brian, who despised following the crowd.

'I know' Tibby cried 'We'll find a video arcade and I'll watch you beat the local champ, you could be video game king of New York'

Brian grinned at Tibby, he was proud of the person she had evolved into since the day they first met. He nodded, 'Sounds good to me'

They arrived at 'Lucky Stars Video Arcade' just before dark, and while Brian set himself up on one of the games, ready to beat the existing high score, Tibby sat by the large front window and watched the people walk by.

It had become a favourite past time of hers since Bailey had died, to observe strangers and wonder about their lives. Were they happy? Inlove? Had they ever lost someone close to them, or were they the ones dying? Maybe a man was rushing to the hospital to reach his wife before she gave birth to their first child, or perhaps the young girl with the technicolour mohawk was late for work at the tattoo parlour. Tibby knew she would never be bored, as long as she had people to watch.

She glanced through the side window into the adjoining 'Lucky Star Restaurant' it was the tackiest eatery Tibby had ever laid eyes on. Certainly a far cry from the 'trendy' side of New York City. The walls were covered in pictures of dead movie stars, each booth was themed with memorabilia of one of the stars, and whoever had designed the place wasn't afraid of many clashing bright colours. Tibby cringed just looking at it.

She glanced away for a minute to watch Brian, who was doing his thing, engrossed in the game. He was surrounded by a group of awed arcade goers, who were making bets of how long he would last, with prize tokens. Tibby couldn't help but laugh.

Tibbyturned back to the window to discover than a new customer had just been seated in the 'James Dean' booth, the one closest to the window. She could only see the back of his head, since he was intensely examining the menu as if it was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. Tibby couldn't think of anyone she knew who would be in New York without her knowledge, but the back of his head, those dark curls, were so familiar.

Tibby pushed her face up against the cold window, in an attempt to see the side of the mystery man's face. However at that very moment a young girl walked past his booth, looking at him curiously. The man turned his face towards Tibby's window, in an apparent move to avoid her stares, and any contact. Tibby froze as their eyes met, he smiled at the sight of her face squashed up against the window. She gasped and withdrew her face so fast a sharp pain wrenched through her neck. It was him, the guy she had been attempting not to think of all afternoon, in hopes of discouraging the unrealistic fantasies which would just let her down. It was 'Andy Randal'.


	10. Bridget's Hope

_Carmen and Lena,_

_Hey guys. Well here are the pants._

_Hopefully you can show them a better time than I have. I'm miserable. You want to know why? Eric, remember Eric? My first love, my fist everything. He's our team's assistant manager. You'd think that'd be a good thing. But no, he had to go and get engaged. Engaged! I though he would still have feelings for me. That summer we spent together was so intense, I've never stopped loving him. I hate this…._

* * *

A big fat teardrop fell onto the letter Bridget was writing, she quickly wiped it away and smudged the ink all over the paper, she screwed it up. Sighing, she began a new letter to her friends, which would accompany the travelling pants.

* * *

_Dear Carmen and Lena._

_Here are the pants._

_Bee_

* * *

She threw the note into the package with the jeans, and headed downstairs to the foyer to add the package to the daily mail collection.

'Bridget' She turned around as someone called her name. Laura. Bridget gave her a tight smile.

'Great game this morning, you're a fantastic player. Eric thinks the world of you' Laura gushed, taking Bridget's hands.

Bridget glanced down at her hands hanging limply in Laura's. The girls grip tightened, as she continued, her eyes taking on a malicious glint.

'But you should know, his admiration of you doesn't extend off the playing field, so I think it would be best if you just got over your pathetic little crush.' She paused, 'Do you know that my uncle is the foremost sponsor of this team?'

Bridget didn't know what to say. Was that a threat? She opened and closed her mouth three times. Before Eric appeared next to them.

'Hi girls' He said grinning 'What are you two talking about?' he asked with slight unease.

Bridget was still stunned.

'Oh I was just complimenting Bridget's game today' said Laura, slipping her hand into Eric's.

He nodded with enthusiasm, 'You're in great form Bee' he said.

Bridget just stared at them, anger building up inside her. What right did he have to act like nothing had ever happened between them, and how dare he tell Laura about their past. Bridget was sure she had concealed her true feelings well, there was no way Laura could have sensed her devastation over Eric being engaged- unless he had told her. They probably laughed about her 'crush' behind her back .

'Bee?' Eric repeated, when she didn't graciously thank him or Laura for their compliments.

'It's 'Bridget' she said coldly, turning her back to them and walking away.

Back in her room, Bridget lay on her bed, the events of the past week replaying in her mind.

The night Bridget first met Laura, she had somehow regained composure and congratulated both of them, heart breaking. Eric introduced Bridget to Laura as 'one of the kids from my small time coaching days'. Bridget felt like he was patronising her, but she had smiled and laughed as he told his 'Soccer Camp stories' to Laura. Of course, he didn't mention 'their' story. For the first time a thought crossed Bridget's mind, maybe it had meant nothing to him. No, she was sure they had something, a connection. It was still there, although faint.

Over the next few days Bee's head was anywhere but the field. Her team-mates praised her up, but Bridget knew she was capable of more. After each game there was a gathering of the team and it's supporters. Of course, Eric and Laura always attended. Hand in hand. Enough to make Bridget sick. What annoyed Bridget the most, was the fact that she couldn't hate Laura. Everyone loved her. She was gorgeous, intelligent, friendly, and good-natured or so Bridget had thought until moments ago.

_She's insecure_, Bridget realised. _She thinks we still have something between us_. BridgetknewLaura wouldn'thave said anything if she knew for sure there was no feeling on Eric's side. That slice of hope brought the first sincere smile to Bridget's facein seven days.


	11. Carmen's Mystery Man

Carmen peeked out of her bedroom door and down into the living room. Seth was sitting there, watching the television and cringing.

After Carmen had hidden herself behind the front door, Seth had explained that he had come to see Paul. Carmen had told him that Paul and Lena had gone to the beach, and Seth had insisted that he would wait for them to get back. Of course Carmen knew that might be hours away. However Seth didn't seemed fazed with this news.

'Okay, well..just wait.. until I get upstairs and then you can come in' Carmen had told him.

She thought she had heard Seth chuckle as she semi-closed the front door and did a mad dash up the stairs.

'Okay, you can come in now' she yelled from the landing, before ducking into her and Lena's room.

A fully clothed Carmen walked down the stairs, and stood stiffly next to the couch, not bold enough to sit down next to Seth. 'So, um, do you want a drink or something?'

'I'm good thanks' Seth had replied.

Carmen shifted uncomfortably, at least getting him a drink would have given her something to do. She didn't understand why she felt so self-conscious, Carmen was never intimidated by guys. Even exceptionally good looking ones, but there was something different about this guy, he had Carmen all flustered. She crossed the room and sat down on the couch opposite Seth.

Silence.

She glanced up at Seth, he looked perfectly comfortable sitting here with her in complete silence. Well, silent with the exception of some semi-celebrity praising the wonders of Thigh Miracle Wand from the other side of the room.

She couldn't stand the silence any longer. 'So, how do you know Paul?'

There was a pause, and suddenly Seth looked uncomfortable.

'Ah, our fathers were good friends when we were young, Paul and I have stuck together ever since'

'Oh' was Carmen's only reply. She knew Paul's father was a bit of a deadbeat. A drunk. However Paul loved his father deeply, and visited him whenever he could. Was Seth's father like Paul's? It was highly likely. Surprisingly, this news made Carmen slightly more comfortable. Knowing Seth had problems like anyone else, made him slightly less intimidating.

'So how come I haven't seen you before?' She asked him, if he and Paul were such good friends wouldn't she have seen him at some of the functions she had been to with Paul? Parties, football games, even the wedding.

Seth shrugged 'I've been out of town for awhile, I just got back today'

Carmen nodded, 'So are you here to stay now?'

Seth smiled 'I never stay anywhere for too long, but right now South Carolina is looking better than ever'

Carmen froze. Was that a line? Did her stepbrothers, gorgeously out of her league friend just hit on her? Before Carmen could reply, the front door swung open and Paul walked in, followed by Lena. Carmen watched Seth intensely as his gaze slipped from Paul to Lena. _Well there goes any possible interest he may have had in me_, she thought without any resentment towards Lena, she was used to it. Lena couldn't help it.

Seth stood up, and at the moment Paul noticed him, Carmen observed a thousand emotions run through Paul's face. The two men said nothing, but strode towards each other and embraced very unexpectedly. They did the manly thing and slapped each other on the back before they stepped apart. Paul was grinning from ear to ear, a rare sight.

There was history here, and Carmen was determined to find out about it. Seth was definitely intriguing.

* * *

AN/ Please Review. Seth is going to be a very interesting character, I can tell you that lol. 


	12. Lena's Coffee

Lena watched as Paul strode over to the unknown guy and embraced him. She looked at Carmen questioningly. Her friend just shrugged, looking just as surprised as she felt. Lena took a step forward, coming to stand next to Paul. She smiled at the guy when he looked down at her.

'Hi, I'm Lena' she said, holding out her hand.

Paul seemed to snap out of his surprise.

'Sorry. Lena this is Seth we've known each other since birth practically, Seth this is Lena my..'

There was a pause and Lena held her breath, 'my' what? 'My friend? My girlfriend? My stepsister's best friend?

'… and you've met my stepsister Carmen?' he finished awkwardly. Lena tried not to show her disappointment.

'It's good to meet you Lena, I've heard a lot about you' Seth said, shaking her hand. He glanced over at Carmen with a smile.

'Oh yeah, Carmen and I go way back'

Carmen stepped forward 'Yep' she quipped 'Way back half an hour or so, Seth's been waiting for you to get back' she told Paul.

Paul grinned at Seth 'Long time, no see. I was starting to think you were never coming back, I guess Las Vegas is addictive'

Seth shifted from one foot to another 'Yeah, that place is chaos. A month can go by and it feels like a few days. I'm back here for now though, I don't think I'll go back to Vegas. Not my scene anyway' he said nonchalantly.

Paul laughed 'Knowing you, you got run out of town'

Seth chuckled in reply, but Lena heard no humour in his laughter. No more was said, and the four of them stood in silence for a moment, before Lena timidly asked 'So, Seth, you have family here?' She instantly regretted the question. Seth suddenly seemed withdrawn, and he gave Paul a quick look as if to silence him.

'No, it's just me. Paul is the only family I have'

Paul didn't miss a beat 'Of course you'll be staying here, right?'

Seth bit the corner of his lip 'Actually I wanted to talk to you about that, is it okay if we…' he indicated the kitchen with a jerk of his head.

Taken off guard for a second, Paul paused before saying 'Yeah, sure. You girls want us to get you a drink?'

Carmen shrugged.

Lena nodded, giving Paul a tentative smile 'Coffee?'

She watched as the two men walked towards the kitchen, talking in hushed tones. Obviously Seth had wanted to talk to Paul alone, and the drink offer had been a subtle way of telling her and Carmen to stay put in the lounge. She plonked herself down next to Carmen on the couch.

'So what was that all about?' She asked Carmen, picking at her cuticles.

Carmen rolled her eyes 'Boys, who knows what goes on inside their little brains'

Lena sighed, wasn't that true. 'I can't believe you let a stranger into the house when you were here alone, he could have been a serial killer or something.' She said half-heartedly.

Carmen grinned 'Well, he thought I was _you_ at first, so I assumed he knew Paul. Besides, he is far too good looking to be a serial killer, he would be too easy to identify in a line up, and the police would catch him easily enough 'We're looking for the best looking male in the area' Carmen said, mimicking a police man speaking into a walkie talkie.

Lena rolled her eyes at her friend. 'Well, what did you two talk about?'

'Well after he recovered from the sight of me in my boxers and a tank top he didn't have much to say. Silent type I guess, I can't imagine that he and Paul can fill up a five-minute conversation, never mind a lifelong friendship.'

Lena nodded in agreement 'Yeah not a lot of excitement in those conversations I guess'

'Oh I wouldn't say that' Said Carmen indicating the kitchen with her eyes. Lena turned to look over her shoulder. She could see that Paul was rapidlypacing around in the kitchen, ever so often he would come into view, speaking intensely with frustrated hand movements. Both guyswere speaking in low urgent voices, obviously trying not to be heard.

'WHAT!' Came a cry from Paul, and then a thud as Lena saw his first hit the kitchen table with great force.

'How could you have been so....stupid, I don't know how I can help you Seth. You're in too deep' Lena strained to hear Seth's reply, and she watched as Carmen slowly crept towards the door.

They could hear random snippets of Seth's reply. 'It had to be done…..if it was your sister……end up like my father, or worse.'

A few seconds later the kitchen door swung open, hitting Carmen in the head. She gave a yelp and jumped away holding her head. She wasn't badly hurt, and Lena suppressed laughter, serves you right she thought to herself. Paul stormed out from the kitchen and over to the front door, running down the steps and driving off in his car, without a word to Lena. Lena looked over at Carmen.

'So I guess I'll get my own coffee then.'


	13. Tibby's Confusion

AN/So here's a new chapter, I know it's been awhile. This chapter was a little rushed so I'm sorry if it's not up to standards guys ;) Thankyou so much for all the reviews I love reading them; it's so exciting finding out that people have reviewed my story, so please continue to tell me what you like, and what I could improve on.

Charmed Phoebe- Hiya, I didn't get what you meant about' Bend it' until I read over chapter two, no I didn't do it on purpose, maybe subconsciously lol. I love that movie.

* * *

Tibby froze, staring at Andy. She had been hoping she would see him again since they had met in the lobby. Her luck at seeing him again so soon astounded her, although, she was at the 'Lucky' Stars Video Arcade.

There was a loud cheer as Brian reached the next level of the game he was playing; she tore herself away from Andy's gaze to see what was happening. Brian was red in the face from video game adrenaline, which she hadn't known existed until she meet him. He was surrounded by kids of all ages, some cheering him on, while others looked on with tension in their faces, obviously fearing Brian would beat their top scores. There was a young girl, about fourteen watching Brian's every move, the look of admiration was so apparent that Tibby actually felt a pang of jealousy. She realised how stupid that was and laughed inwardly, she still thought it was funny how seriously some of these people took playing video games.

Tibby turned back to the restaurant to discover than Andy was gone from his seat. Where had he gone? Had she scared him off, maybe he thought she was spying on him or something, she felt sick just thinking that. Tibby stood on her tiptoes and tried to look down the other end of the restaurant through the window, unsuccessfully. Tibby sighed, she had been handed a piece of luck and then had it spirited away. She rested her forehead against the cool glass of the window.

Just as she was about to turn around Tibby felt a hand on her shoulder. Had Brian won the game already? She hadn't heard a roar of victory.

'Ah Tibby?' That wasn't Brian's voice, that was…she spun around

'A..Andy, Hi' She said, playing it cool and shoving her hands into her pockets.

He grinned down at her. 'Are you…looking for someone?' he asked gesturing to the window behind her.

'Um..' playing it cool was out of the window-literally. Tibby searched for some explanation, avoiding Andy's eyes she looked over at Brian, who was staring at them with an unreadable expression. All his fans had their eyes glued to the screen with anticipation, but Brian only had eyes for Tibby and Andy.

'Watch out for that…' cried out Brian's young admirer.

But it was too late, Game Over.

Brian barely flinched; he tore his eyes away from Tibby and shrugged, backing away from the machine. She watched as Brian turned and walked out onto the sidewalk.

'Tibby?' Andy said questioningly, not having noticed Brian's demise. Her attention snapped back to the gorgeous guy in front of her, and reluctantly she realised that she wanted to go after her friend, to make sure he was alright.

'I'm sorry Andy, I have to go, my friend…' she trailed off, turning to leave.

'Tibby wait a second' Andy called, walking up to her 'Would you like to meet for breakfast tomorrow morning in the hotel restaurant…about eight?' He gave her a heart-melting smile, which she couldn't resist.

'Sure, I'll see you then' she said, desperately trying to wipe the ridiculous grin off her face. She gave him a little, immature wave and ran out of the Arcade.

Tibby looked down the street for Brian who was walking away and rapidly disappearing in the crowd. She felt a twinge of anger, he had just left her there. What was his problem? She ran after him.

'Brian, you dork, wait up' Tibby came into step next to him, Brian said nothing. She figured he was upset over losing the game. She was about to remind him that it was 'just a game' but stopped herself, because to Brian it was more than just a game, it was a release from everything that was wrong in his life. Brian played video games to escape from reality, and to make him feel good about himself. Tibby's release was film-making, and she knew if anyone sneered at what she loved as being insignificant, she would not be happy.

They walked along in silence.

'Sorry about your game. We should go back tomorrow and you could have another go' Tibby said, trying to put on a cheerful front. She was dying to tell him about her breakfast date with Andy, but she wasn't sure he would be happy about it. She didn't know why she got that impression, but she felt awkward mentioning it.

Brian shrugged 'Yeah, whatever. So who was your friend?'

Tibby was astonished; it wasn't like Brian to act like this. He was being sulky, Brian was usually so even tempered, and she had come to rely on him always being the same in ever situation. It was a comfort. Tibby didn't know why he was acting like this, but she assumed it must have been because of the game, Brian wasn't used to losing video games, they were his 'unbeatable' skill, maybe he was in shock.

'His name's Andy, remember I told you about him, the guy who gave us one of his rooms. He's a really great guy from what I can tell'

'You never had the best character judgement' said Brian irritably.

'What's that supposed to mean Brian? I'm friends with 'you' aren't I'

Brian stopped walking unexpectedly and Tibby had to backtrack a few paces to stand opposite him.

Brian looked at her so closely that she felt uncomfortable, as if she was being examined.

'You don't know who he is, do you?' he stated, rather than asked, with a trace of pity.

* * *

Thats it! quite a long chapter for me. Please Review. Thanks.


	14. Bridget's Breakdown

**AN/ First off, I want to say a big thankyou to everyone who has ever reviewed my story, especially the regulars. I love you guys and I love writing for this fic because you guys enjoy reading it! I cant wait to read the third book..hmm I suppose when it comes out my fic's title will seem kinda stuuupid. Well anyways, here is the next chap-Bridget-who seems to be the favourite of most, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

'Pass! Bridget Pass!' screamed the coach from the sidelines. Bridget smoothly kicked the ball over to Jess, who sailed it over the goalies head into the net. The team cheered, the game had been won, and Bridget was slightly annoyed that it wasn't her who had earned the glory. She could have easily scored that goal had the coach not shrieked at her. 

Bridget shook hands with the players of the other team and walked off field, feeling nothing at the victory of her team. All she felt was numb. She didn't know why she wasn't feeling the way she used to when she was on a field- the wind in her hair, using her talent, showing off. It seemed to be all in the past, for the past couple of weeks, Bridget just didn't care. All she could think of was revenge. Revenge against Laura, Eric and anyone who crossed her, Bridget thought she was too angry to be sad now.

Her heart still did a little leap whenever Eric spoke to her. Which was less and less now since she had been desperatly avoiding him. She didn't know what to say to him, how to act. She hated his fiancée and she was sure he could sense it, she certainly hoped Laura could.

Bridget sat by herself at the 'Huntson Tavern' where they were holding their regular victory celebration. The Tavern was on the side of the cliff, and the decking was built over the ocean at Huntson Beach. It was a violently windy night and everyone else was inside, Bridget dangled her legs through the railings and over the edge. She stared down at the waves crashing against the bottom of the cliff, a long way down. She glanced at the beer bottle in her hand, the legal drinking age in Australia was eighteen and she hadhad more to drink in that night that in her entire life. Bridget felt her head spinning and poured the remaining beer over the edge. She watched as is disappeared down, further and further into the darkness. Bridget leant her head against the wooden railing, and closed her eyes.

When she opened them, some unknown amount of time later, Eric was crouched down in front of her.

'Whattdyouwant' she snapped, slurring her words together

Eric smiled softly 'Everyone's gone back to the hotel Bee, we all thought you'd gone home, nobody saw you out here. When we got back and you weren't there I came back looking for you. I'm glad you're okay' He put his hand on her shoulder.

Bridget cringed and pulled away from him. They had deserted her there? Nobody had even noticed she was missing?. Oh but he was glad she was okay. What a load of crap.

'Like you care' She snarled at Eric.

Eric looked a little stung by the hatred in her voice 'Of course I care'

Bridget rolled her eyes 'Yeah, wouldn't want to lose one of your prized players, you've made it clear you care no more than that.'

Eric was definitely wounded that time, score for Bridget. A lock of golden hair fell in front of Bridget's eyes and Eric instinctively brushed it away with his finger tips. She stared at him, eyes wide, cheek tingling where he had touched her. Eric, realising what he had done drew back his fingers as if they'd been burnt.

'Bridget, I…I'm sorry. I'm a mess. Seeing you everyday just reminds me of how I felt..how I…feel. You're a force of nature, you spin my life around every time we meet.' He blurted out, shaking his head.

Bridget wasn't going to make it easy for him 'Well I'm sorry I'm such an _inconvenience_' she snapped sarcastically.

Eric shook his head. 'You know that's not what I mean Bee. I just, I'm so confused. I love Laura, she's my fiancée- but you..well…you're _Bridget'_

Bridget, still stinging from his claim of love for Laura glared at him. 'Yes. I am Bridget. Well done' she said patronisingly. 'I'm not a child anymore Eric, I wont put up with your shit again'

'Bee please' he whispered

'No' she said firmly. Attempting to stand up and get as far away from him as possible. She stumbled against the railing. The cold wind blew her hair in every direction and stung her eyes. She leant over the railing and was sick into the ocean far below.

Bridget sighed and stepped away from the railing, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. She backed right into Eric's waiting arms, too tired to resist Bridget let her shoulders droop and he put one arm around her to waist to hold her upright.

'Come on, lets go home' he said reassuringly. But she wasn't reassured. Everything was wrong. To Bridget's horror, she began to cry. Great sobs, which shook her whole body. Unable to walk she sunk down to the ground and just sat there, face in her hands. Eric's warm body wrapped around her own, was only a cold comfort.

* * *

**AN/ YAY that chapter was fun to write, I had no idea where I was going to go with it at first. Hope you guys liked it. Please Review if you did, or not**. 


	15. Carmen's Icepack

AN/ Thanks for the Reviews. Love your comments guys!

* * *

Carmen sat slumped on the couch with an ice pack on her head. Every so often Seth would shoot her amused looks, but she avoided his gaze, embarrassed at having been caught eavesdropping.

Paul had been gone over an hour now. Lena was pacing around the room, twisting her fingers nervously. After Paul had left Seth had chucked Carmen an icepack from the freezer and come out and sat down with them in the lounge, without a word. He looked slightly harassed and hurt at Paul's reaction to whatever he had been confiding in him about. Carmen hadn't been game enough to straight out ask him what was going on, and Seth hadn't offered any explanation.

It was taking all of her control not to ask anything, although she was dying in suspense. Just as she was about to open her mouth and give in to temptation the front door swung open and Krista ran in. Carmen, Lena and Seth all turned around to look at her, and when she saw Seth a little squeal escaped her mouth.

'_Seth'_ yelled in an overjoyed voice. Seth stood up smiling and Krista threw herself into his arms

'Where have you _been_' she said in an exaggerated voice which made Carmen cringe, although she almost laughed when she noticed Lena's face, which she knew was a mirror of her own.

'Hey Krista' Seth chuckled, gently breaking their embrace and inspecting her from arms length. 'You look well, wow you've grown so much'

Krista giggled and pushed his arm tentatively 'Well I'm not a little girl anymore, Seth'

Carmen thought she was about to hurl at Krista's bluntly obviously, pathetic display of affection and forwardness. However Seth just seemed amused.

Suddenly Krista stopped as if remembering something, she looked all around the room before looking back at Seth. 'Is Rachel here? Did she come with you?'

Carmen wondered who this Rachel was, maybe she was Seth's girlfriend and Krista had just realised that she was blatantly coming on to someone else's man. No, Carmen decided that couldn't be it, she hadn't sensed the 'girlfriend' vibe from Seth. She frowned, wondering who this girl was. When Seth answered, she realised he had snuck a glance at Carmen's expression before turning back to Krista 'No, Rachel-_my sister'_ this was obviously for Carmen's benefit '-couldn't make it this time'

'Oh, and I haven't seen her in _sooo _long, how is she?' Krista asked

Carmen saw Seth swallow hard before answering 'She's not a little girl anymore either'

Krista seemed to accept this cryptic answer, although Carmen never would have. She assumed that her stepsister was used to Seth's mysteriousness, or maybe she just didn't have the substance to question his uninformative answer.

'Have you seen Paul? He will be pleased to see you' Krista asked Seth

Obviously Seth didn't want Krista to know what had happened ' Yeah, I saw him before, but he's just gone out for awhile, we'll have to catch up more when he gets back.' Seth glanced at Carmen and Lena, as if begging them not to say anything about the argument. However Krista followed Seth's gaze and noticed Carmen's ice pack.

'Oh Carmen, what happened to your head' She asked. The concern in her voice made Carmen feel guilty for all the things she had just been thinking about Krista.

'Um' Carmen didn't know what to say and everyone looked at her expectantly. What could she say? She would have to make up a story, Krista was waiting 'A door walked into me' She rushed out, a few seconds passed before she realised what she'd said. Lena burst into hysterical laughter. Seth bit his lip to stop from laughing. Krista looked even more concerned.

'Oh, getting your words mixed up is a sign of possible concussion Carmen, are you feeling dizzy or sleepy at all' Krista asked walking over to look at Carmen's lumpy forehead.

Carmen shrugged, not liking being babied by the younger girl. She leant away, unnoticed by Krista, who shifted closer. She forced a smile 'I'm fine Krista, really, I'll just have to be more careful'

'Yeah, you really have to watch out for those doors, they never look where they're going' Seth said, shaking his head in mock seriousness.

Carmen was annoyed that he was making fun of her, especially when she had been trying to cover for him. Despite not having any idea what she was covering.

After making sure Carmen really was okay Krista turned her grip back to Seth.

'So Seth, are you here to visit your Dad?'


	16. Lena's Thanks

**AN/ Ok, New chap. This one really means a lot to me. I hope you guys don't mind that I have decided to take this storyline in a darker direction, but not everything is perfect in real life which I'm sure you all know. Please Review.**

**Thankyou to:** Kangome, SnitchWitch, elephantsrocmysox, Midnight-Pixie, Princess Nayness and oiwthepoodlesalr for your reviews of the last chapter.

**Elephantsrocmysox-**Seth being Al's son and Carmen's brother? -never even crossed my mind, would be a good plotline though ;) What a drama that would be for poor Carmen.

* * *

Lena sat on the front steps of Paul's house, waiting for him to come back. It was getting dark now and she was worried. She wished she could just walk up to Seth and ask him what this was all about, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to do it. He knew what was going on, and didn't seem the slightest bit worried-Lena decided she should take her que from him.

She tired, butthe curiosity scratched at her from the inside. She already knew Seth had lied to them once, well maybe not lied, but more mislead them. She thought back to earlier when Krista had asked Seth if he had come to visit his father. Lena had instantly remembered asking Seth if he had any family in South Carolina, Seth had looked uncomfortable and had replied that Paul was his only family here. This turned out to be untrue, well so she assume from Krista's question. Seth had just shaken his head in response to Krista's question about his dad, and hadn't explained himself at all, Seth was turning out to be the most mysterious, if not frustrating guy Lena had ever met.

Shortly after this revelation Lydia and Al had arrived home, both very surprised to find Seth in their lounge room, being harassed by Krista's loving looks. Lydia had smiled warmly at him and given him a hug before asking about Rachel, to which he had replied that she 'would be disappointed not to be here' which didn't really tell anyone about how this 'Rachel' actually was. Lena mentally begged someone to ask a more direct question, but nobody did.

Lydia introduced Seth to Al, as Seth Coleman, and Lena saw a look of recognition at the name pass Al'shis face, followed by a hint of pity, which Lena wondered about. What did everyone know about this guy that she didn't?

A short time later Paul pulled up. He walked up to Lena, hands in his pocket-head down. He stopped in front of her and said nothing for awhile, Lena didn't know if he was waiting for her to talk or not, so she said nothing. Finally Paul spoke.

'I'm sorry about before. Do you want to go for a walk? I need to talk to someone'

Lena nodded and stood up. To her surprise, and pleasure, he took her hand. They walked down the street, it was a warm night but there was a cool breeze, her hand felt so comfortable and warm in Paul's.

'I was worried…' Lena trailed off

'It's not me anyone needs to be worried about' said Paul

'Paul, what's going on? This has to be the most confusing day of my life' actually second, she corrected herself silently. The most confusing day of her life had also been the worst. The day she found out about Kostos'…family. It hurt her still to think of that day and pushed it from her mind'

'Well..Seth. He's a complicated guy. He always was, even when we were kids he always seemed to make things difficult for himself.'

Lena just nodded, indicating for him to continue

'I always had his back you know, and he had mine. We had so much in common, our fathers were both…well they were similar. Before my parents divorced we would have family outings Mum, Dad, Krista and I would meet up with Seth, his parents and sister and we'd feel like a normal family, those were my best memories of my father.'

Paul smiled at the memory and was silent for a moment, Lena squeezed his hand gently in encouragement.

'Seth and I spent every spare moment together when we were young, we were the best of friends, inseparable. Our family lives were so similar that we never had to explain anything to each other, we just understood. But then…Seth's mother…she killed herself. Overdosed on sleeping pills. He found her.' Paul swallowed hard.

Lena imagined finding her mum dead, and could think of nothing worse. The pain of Kostos would be nothing compared to that kind of loss. Paul continued.

'After that everything changed. My friendship with Seth was the only thing constant in his life. His father started beating him, and emotionally abusing Rachel. Mr Coleman just lost it, it was like once his wife was gone life had no meaning. He blamed himself for her death, which I'm not sure he was wrong to do. But after the day she..died, I don't think I ever saw him sober again.'

Lena knew this story was only going to get worse, and she was terrified to find that she was on the verge of crying. She fought against it as hard as she could, knowing she had to stay brave for Paul. She thought of Seth back at the house, he had known more pain that she ever had, and probably ever would. It was remarkable that he was still standing, when Lena had barely survived a broken heart. She sensed that Seth had been broken in many more ways.

Paul sighed and looked down at her. Lena managed a sad smile, eyes glistening. Paul bit down hard on his lip.

'Lena, Seth's Dad..he..he killed someone. He's in prison, not far from here, and has been since Seth was fifteen. He wont be released until Seth is fifty-one, if either of them survive that long…' Paul stopped and Lena could feel him tensing up, trying not to break down.

She stopped walking and embraced him. She felt his whole body shaking, his head rested on top of hers and a wet tear landed on her shoulder. 'Shit' he whispered, shaking his head.

'What is it about you that makes me want to tell you everything I'm thinking, and feeling. You're the only person I can be with, and really be me, Lena.'

Lena smiled into his shirt. Paul had rescued her from oblivion, before him she had been sinking into despair over Kostos, and if he hadn't come along Lena didn't know what might have happened. She thought of Seth's miserable mother, being lost in the dark for so long that she had seen no release other than to end her life. Could that have been her? Lena told herself she would never had let it get that far, but deep down she didn't know what might have happened if she didn't have Carmen, Tibby, Bridget, and ofcourse Paul.

'Thankyou' was all she said. The single word having a thousand meanings.

* * *

Ok I just read over that, and I'm not sure if it's any good or total crap. (Yes, I rhymed)Opinions? 


	17. Tibby's Discovery

AN/ Took me ages to decide who Andy should be lol. Sorry guys this will probably be my last chapter for awhile. My family is in the middle of a move interstate, and then I am moving to the UK for the rest of the year where I wont have computer access. I will try and get a few more chapters for each of the characters in before I leave for the UK though. I am hoping to buy the third book tomorow. I just want to say thankyou so much for all your support with this fic. Your reviews have keep me enthused and trying harder to write better chapters each time. So thankyou thankyou thankyou. Please review this chapter for me, I would love to hear what you think.

* * *

_'You don't know who he is, do you?'_

* * *

Tibby frowned at Brian, 'what do you mean 'who he is', Brian?'

Brian shrugged and continued walking 'Well his name's not 'Randal' that's for sure'

Tibby rolled her eyes 'Oh really, I suppose it's an alias an he's involved in a huge conspiracy'

Brian shrugged again.

'Brian' Tibby snapped impatiently, if he had something to tell her she wished he would just come out and say it. Beating around the bush wasn't Brian's style and that's what she liked about him.

'Okay! Who is the person in magazines that we constantly mock and think is a ridiculously overrated joke of a spoilt brat'

Tibby didn't even need to search for the answer 'Paris Hilton'. Brian and Tibby had always despised her and her 'type'.

Brian nodded

'So? what does that have to do with Andy..or whatever you think his name is? Are you telling me that Andy is really Paris in disguise' she said in mock horror.

They had reached the elevator in the lobby now, and Tibby was so aggravated her voice echoed around the room, attracting stares from vacationers.

'Well you hate that type of people, we both do. We make fun of them Tib, they're a joke. '

'So!' Brian, get to the point already would you'

'Well he's one of them. One of those young wealthy people who leads a life without purpose except to live off his parents fortune, and others loss, climb the social ladder and get his picture in the magazines'

Tibby laughed 'That's ridiculous.'

Brian gave Tibby a patronising stare 'His name's not Randal it's '_Ferrier_'. Andrew _Ferrier_.'

Tibby's arm froze outstretched as she reached towards the elevator button for their floor.

'As in, _Ferrier Productions_?' She whispered.

'Yes, as in Ferrier Productions' replied Brian, leaning over Tibby to press the button which she seemed to have forgotten.

'Oh my god, you're right. I thought his face was familiar, but it never clicked that he was the son of Hugh Ferrier. He is just so different in real life that I would have expected him to be, from the articles and everything.'

Suddenly every moment she'd spent with Andy flashed through her mind, his familiar looks, his extravagant room, avoiding being seen, he really was Andrew Ferrier. Ferrier Productions were one of the wealthiest corporations in America. A multi media company which net billions of dollars a year. They covered all areas of movie production, distribution, and advertising and merchandise. Of course that was his link to the film festival! Tibby didn't hold it against Andy for not telling her who he was, if she were one of the wealthiest, best looking people in America she wouldn't go around broadcasting it either. But then if she were Andy she would be too ashamed to broadcast it. His family was known for their scandals and rumoured illegal dealings, not to mention their exploitation of third world countries in the quest for cheap goods which they could sell at top price. But that wasn't anything unusual for multi-national corporations these days, and despite the fact that it made her sick and broke all her moral codes, she couldn't hate Andy for his father's business dealings. She decided not to judge him so soon, her time with Bailey had taught her that people were not always what they seemed. Andy deserved a chance.

'This is so surreal. I'm going on a date with a Ferrier' Tibby murmured.

'You're going on a what!' The tone of Brian's voice made Tibby snap back to attention, she felt her cheeks going red. 'Um, he asked me to have breakfast with him tomorrow morning' she said, looking down to avoid Brian's gaze.

Brian was silent for a minute, and they stood in the elevator without saying a word. When they reached their floor, Tibby stepped out of the elevator and walked ahead towards their room.

'And, you're still going to go? Even now you know who he is? Even though he lied to you? Even though you hate his 'type'. Brian called after her, his voice indignant.

Tibby was disgusted at the judgemental tone in his voice. Sure, they mocked Hollywood's rich kids mercilessly, but Andy was different. She was sure he wasn't like the rest of them despite how he was portrayed in the media.

'Brian, you don't even know what his 'type'is, and you cant' even begin to judge him because you know absolutely nothing about him. I though you were the guy who always sees beyond the superficial, you're always telling me not to judge people by their appearance, or reputation. So, well done, you've taught me well, and I'm not going to categorise Andy until I know him better. So yes, I am going to have breakfast with him, no matter what you think.'

Tibby held her breath, and her ground. Staring Brian straight in the eyes. For a second she thought he was going to give her a retort, and she prepared herself to strike back, but Brian just shook his head and said 'Please yourself' before walking right past her.


	18. Bridget's Morning After

**AN/ Hi guys. I am in a new state where I know nobody, have no phone connection, and therefore no internet, and worst of all shock horror-no TV! I am missing the OC, and Lost. As you can see I have some spare time on my hands, so I'm going to write the next chapter of my story, which is Bridget. I read the third book a couple of weeks ago and realised how light it is compared to my fic, but then I suppose I was only 16 when I read the first book and I'm 18 now so it makes sense that I would want a deeper/darker version. Thankyou to you guys who have continued reading and reviewing my fic, despite having read the 'real' third summer of the sisterhood. ;)

* * *

**

The morning after Bridget's drunken conversation with Eric she woke up with a killer headache and a mouth as dry as the Australian outback. Mia looked down at her sympathetically.

'Big night last night, hey Bee. How're yafeeling?'

Bridget sat up, lucking her lips and rubbing her blurry eyes. 'Seedy. Very, very seedy'

Mia bit back a smile 'Well you really know how to celebrate, you party animal. Although you didn't actually join the party did you? I kept losing you all night.'

Bridget groaned. 'I suppose I wanted to be alone'

Mia handed her a glass of water and an aspirin 'That's not like you. Is everything alright?'

Bridget just sighed and offered Mia a sad smile.

Mia nodded to herself. 'It's Eric, isn't it? There was a rumour going around that you 'stalked' him when he was a coach at your soccer camp' Mia enforced the fact that she didn't believe this, but giving the word 'stalked' air quotations.

Even Bridget's foggy mind knew that Eric wouldn't be so cruel to her as to spread that rumour, he must have known how deeply it would hurt her, which it did.

'Laura' Bridget murmured. She knew Laura was no doubt behind the propaganda. What upset Bridget the most was that in some twisted way it was true. It was not how she would have put it, and she was sure Eric probably wouldn't see it that way. But she had purposely gone after him that summer, intending to seduce him-which she had. But Bridget believed the saying 'where there's smoke, there's fire' and knew that Eric wouldn't have been with her, if he hadn't wanted her too.

He still wanted her. She was sure of it.

The night before began to regroup in her mind. She cringed at the memory, she felt naked in the fact that she had let her guard down enough for Eric to see her cry. She hadn't wanted to give him that satisfaction, although she was sure it hadn't given him any pleasure. Laura would have been thrilled. Bitch!

Bridget realised that Mia was still staring down at her, perched on the side of her bed.

She tried to sit up and a sharp pain shot through her head. How could people think the freedom alcohol gave you for a blurry night was worth this hangover torture?

Mia stood up 'Maybe you should miss practise this morning Bee, I can make up a 'food poisoning' excuse for the coach' she said with an impish grin.

Bridget managed a grateful laugh. 'No, but thanks. I'll be down in a minute' as Mia left the smile faded from Bridget's lips. There was no way she was sitting out practise. That was just what Laura wanted. In Bridget's absence she would probably plant seed's of doubt in the manager's mind about Bridget's ability on the team, especially since she was the youngest player. Bridget wouldn't let this woman get the better of her. If Laura wanted to play. Game on.

* * *

Ten minutes later Bridget was on the field doing her warm ups with the rest of the team. 

She bent her arms above her head and arched her flexible back, then came back down to hold her toes and straighten her legs. She felt someone's eyes on her and turned to see Laura glaring at her from the stands. Their eyes locked and neither would look away first. Bridget felt a type of hatred she had never felt before bubble up inside her. She was normally so easygoing and friendly to everyone that it was hard to accept she could dislike someone this much, but Laura knew how to push her buttons and Bridget despised her for it.

Eric came up next to Laura and she was forced to turn away from the confrontation with Bridget to greet him, when Laura glanced back at Bridget she slid her arm through Eric's and gave her a smug smile, Bridget just winked at her sarcastically and ran off to join the rest of the team.

_She's going to lose him_ thought Bridget _and she doesn't even know it._

* * *

**AN/ Woo Hoo we got the net this morning so I can finally post this. Sorry it's kinda short. Please Review. It's good to be back. Carmen coming. xoxox**


	19. Carmen's Curiosity

**AN/ Hi guys. I leave for the UK in 18 days and my time is pretty hectic until then. Soo excited. I will definitely try and get at least Lena done before I leave though. Thankyou soo much for the reviews guys. You all rock my socks. I will really miss this fic and all of you when I go. Thanks again. Please Review.

* * *

**

Carmen had watched Lena walk off with Paul, hand in hand. She had felt a tinge of jealousy that she wasn't the one he wanted to talk to, but was also glad that Lena was there when Paul obviously needed her. But Carmen wanted to be needed to, and she especially wanted to know what was going on.

It was getting late and Carmen knew Lydia was worried about Paul, even though she was hiding it well. Carmen watched as she set up the sofa as a bed for Seth, and fussed over him like a long lost son. She also noticed the lack of questions he was being asked. She rolled her eyes_ 'Seth Coleman International Man of Mystery'_ she thought to herself. Lydia moved away to speak to Al in the kitchen, and as soon as the door swung closed Carmen slid off her perch on the arm of one of the lounge chairs across the room from Seth and wandered over to where he was lying causally on the makeshift bed, like he'd been there a thousand times.

Carmen sat down on the floor at the end of the bed, with her legs crossed under her. Seth, as if sensing she wanted to talk, sat up himself, and gave her a smile.

'Hi' was all he said

Carmen raised one eyebrow

Seth mirrored her expression making Carmen grin.

'So….Seth…'

Seth looked at her innocently

'Yes Carmen?'

'Do you always just drop in, unannounced?'

Seth gave a mock thoughtful look 'Yes, I suppose 'unannounced' is sort of my signature style'

_Just ask him straight out,_ thought Carmen. Surely he wouldn't be able to avoid answering a direct question. 'What's going on' Carmen wanted to scream. Instead she just looked down at her feet.

'So, why did you leave Las Vegas?' she asked, looking back up at Seth.

He shrugged. 'Time for a change I guess, Paul was right when he said it was addictive. A place like that can just suck you in and hold you so tightly you would never leave. I decided to quit while I was ahead' Seth looked away from Carmen's eyes 'well, that was the plan, anyway' he muttered to himself, so low that Carmen only just managed to make out what he had said.

She looked directly into his eyes, she knew she had a way of making people feel uncomfortable and most people would wilt under her gaze and turn away or blab nervously everything they knew. Not Seth, he stared right back at her, neither said a word. Eventually Carmen began to feel the tension between them, it felt like the air in the roomwas getting thinner and thinner. The time stretched on and Carmen felt her face getting hot. The shy, easy-going part of her longed to break their invasive staring match, and yet the strong, rebellious side wanted to continue, to break Seth's determination and to show him that she was stronger. Or more stubborn.

The thing that made Carmen look down first was the darkness in his eyes. At first she only noticed how brilliantly blue, clear and beautiful Seth's eyes were, but as moments passed she saw beyond the colour and into his soul. Carmen felt incredibly stupid for thinking such a thing was possible, she was never one to invest into the corny, romantic notions. But staring into his eyes she felt frozen, like a deer caught in headlights. She saw longing and regret, heartbreak, fear and hope, But most of all she saw darkness, the kind of darkness which only came from despair and anger. For a split second Carmen felt as if she was feeling everything Seth was feeling, and it was far too intense for her to handle.

She withdrew from the moment with a small gasp, and looked down, blinking rapidly as if to wake herself from a daze. She looked up through her eyelashes, gingerly taking a peek at Seth. He looked drained. He had the expression someone might have after spilling all their deepest darkest secrets and dreams to a stranger, and was in the process of waiting in tortured insecurity while that stranger decided whether to use those secrets to help him or against him.

A second later Seth had regained his composure, and saw Carmen watching him. He gave her a tight smile. 'Did you say something?' he asked her casually.

Carmen shrugged and shook her head. Seth seemed so normal now, his eyes looked just the same as when they had first met- bright, friendly-not at all like some deep abyss. Had she imagined it all? Maybe that knock to her head had done her more damage than she thought.

* * *

**AN/lol got a bit carried away in the moment with this one. Please review. I'd love to know which storyline you guys like the best. Not which Character you prefer but which storyline. Thanks :)**


	20. Lena's Closeness

That night, after her walk with Paul, Lena had come home to find Carmen and Seth sitting together in the lounge in complete silence. She had thought it strange because Carmen usually hated long silences, unless she was doing it on purpose to intimidate someone. Lena had given Carmen a look, which asked if she was okay. Carmen had smiled and nodded. Tibby, Lena, Carmen and Bee all had a way of knowing what the other was thinking, just from the looks they gave, it was nice not having to explain everything. Sometimes you just needed people to just know how you're feeling, and leave it at that.

After Lydia had made coffee for everyone and made sure all her guests were comfortable, her and Al went upstairs to bed. Paul quickly said goodnight and went upstairs, avoiding any kind of confrontation with Seth. Lena watched him go, and for a split second, she forgot about Kostos.

Carmen gave an exaggerated yawn 'Come on Lenny, I'm _exhausted_'

Lena smiled at Carmen's dramatics, said goodnight to Seth and the two girls walked upstairs together with arms linked.

'Tell me _all!_' Carmen demanded, throwing herself on her bed, as soon as the bedroom door was shut. 'I have been _dying_ in suspense here Lenny'

Lena bit her lip. She desperately wanted to tell Carmen everything that had happened between her and Paul, she wanted Carmen to know about Seth and what he had been through. But she didn't want to betray Paul's confidence.

'Well?'

Lena looked up from her thoughts to see Carmen watching her impatiently.

'Carma…I don't know, it doesn't feel right'

'What doesn't feel right?' Carmen demanded

Lena swallowed 'Repeating what Paul said, it's kinda of…sensitive, some of the stuff he told me about Seth….' She trailed off at the hurt look on Carmen's face.

Carmen avoided her eyes 'So he tells you but doesn't want me to know..I'm his..sister'

'Stepsister' Lena corrected without thinking, and regretted it when she saw Carmen's face. She had definitely offended her friend.

'You're right' said Carmen hotly '_Girlfriend _defiantly has precedence over _'step'_-sister'

'Carma, that's not what I meant…I just..'

'You just what?'

Lena shrugged. She didn't know what to say. Either way she was doing Carmen or Paul wrong.

Lena looked at Carmen, she knew how her friend must feel. But she just couldn't bring herself to repeat everything, she felt it would somehow give the evening her and Paul just shared a taint.

Carmen just nodded, turned out her light and faced away from Lena. They both lay there in the dark, Lena was sure that Carmen couldn't sleep either. She felt guilty, although she knew she had no reason to. She also felt slightly resentful towards Carmen for making her feel bad about Paul telling Lena about Seth, and not Carmen. It was Paul's decision. And yet, Lena knew how Carmen felt about being left out. First it was her Dad, when he married Lydia, then it was her Mom when she got involved with David, and now Carmen probably thought Lena was stealing Paul away from her too.

'Carebear….' Lena whispered into the darkness. She hadn't called Carmen that for a very long time. She heard Carmen rolling around in her bed to face Lena in the darkness.

'I'm sorry Lenny' Carmen whispered back.

Lena smiled to herself in relief. She hated fighting with people, sometimes she would even apologise when it wasn't her fault, just to keep the peace.

'It's okay' Said Lena 'I'm sorry too' and she really was.

' You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to Len, It's just hard to have all this stuff going on around me and have no idea what any of it's about. I'm worried about Paul…and Seth I guess, although I barely know him' Carmen said with a slight trance of humour in her voice when she mentioned 'barely knowing' Seth. The way those two had a lack of conversation going Lena guessed that all Carmen knew about Seth was his name.

Lena sighed. Carmen had a right to know. She was sure she could satisfy some of Carmen's curiosities without betraying Paul.

'Seth's had a rough time you know, his family…well dysfunctional doesn't really describe it. Paul's been the only person he could trust for a long time.'

'Lena. It's okay, really, you don't have to tell me anymore' Carmen said, and Lena knew her friend was genuine.

'Thanks Carma.' Said Lena 'But you know I'm still in the dark about what Seth's 'done' too. Paul didn't mention it and I didn't bring it up, but from the way Paul's been acting around Seth, I'm worried that it's a problem he cant help Seth with this time. I'm worried that Seth might drag Paul into his problems'

There was silence while both girls thought about the implications of this statement. What could Seth have done that was so bad Paul couldn't help?

* * *

Hours later Lena lay awake, staring at the ceiling. She could tell by Carmen's even breathing that her friend was asleep. Lena was thinking about Paul. She cared about him a lot. She didn't love him, she repeatedly told herself that over and over. She refused to love again. But she did have feelings for Paul, she couldn't deny that. It was more than friendship, it was a closeness she couldn't describe. She had felt physically close to Kostos, but she felt emotionally close to Paul.

Impulsively Lena got out of bed and crept down the hall to Paul's room. His light was off but the full moon shone in through his window and Lena stood by his bed for a moment just watching him sleep.

His eyes fluttered open, he hadn't been asleep after all. Paul smiled up at her, 'Hey, cant sleep either?" he whispered.

Lena shook her head and Paul pulled back the covers and moved over to make room for her. She got in and rested her head on Paul's chest. She felt his head rested softly on top of hers and his arm firmly wrapped around her back and smiled. Lena felt safe in that moment. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Please Reveiw. Thanks 


	21. Tibby's Romance

**AN/ hey guys. This may not be my best chap since I didn't bring my sisterhood books with me and therefore dont have all my fan fic writing suppiles. Also, this is ashared computer so I have been adding to this chap little by little whenever i get the chance.But I hope it will do. Pretty please review. Tibby/Brian shippers, dont hate me lol, how boring would it be if everything was always perfect.**

* * *

Tibby stood in front of the mirror staring at her reflection. A pale-skinned, freckled girl with a nose ring and colorful streaks through her long brown hair stared back at her. In no way a beauty, thought Tibby. For not the first time that week she wondered why Andy wanted to spend time with her when she was sure there were plenty more attractive and wealthy girls who would throw themselves at him at the drop of a hat. 

Brian was watching her from the couch. She looked at his reflection in the mirror and continued to comb apply her mascara. 'What Brian?'

* * *

Brian had been distant ever since the night Tibby had revealed she was going on a breakfast date with Andy. Brian had warned her against him. Of course being told she shouldn't go out with Andy because he wasn't as Brian put it 'her type' just made Tibby more determined to have a great time, and she had. Andy had swept her off her feet. 

The breakfast had been a success, despite the awkward beginning when Tibby had to confront Andy about his real identity. Tibby had felt uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed when she told him she knew who he really was, but Andy just shrugged it off.

Tibby had thought back to the day she had met him in the lobby. Andy hadn't actually told _her _his name was Randal, just the girl at the reception. She had never given it a second thought after that. She had just assumed. So really, Andy hadn't deceived her at all.

'Tibby' came Andy's voice.

She snapped to attention

'You still want to have breakfast with me don't you Tibby? Knowing who I am doesn't change that. Right?' He was smiling.

Tibby wasn't sure, but she thought she could hear insecurity in his voice, and that made her feel more comfortable in his company.

'Of course I do' said Tibby with a laugh 'where's the food? Lead the way'

'I know I suggested the Hotel restaurant, but I've got a better idea. If you're interested'

'What, are we going to fly to Paris for croissants?' she said in a mock bimbo voice. It was out of her mouth before she even had a chance to register it, she cringed visibly and looked at Andy apologetically. He just laughed at her and shrugged 'Sorry Tibby not today, maybe some other time.'

Some other time? She spent the rest of the day trying to decide whether he had been being serious or not.

Their breakfast date had ended up lasting the whole day. They had sat in the botanical gardens eating French pastries-Andy's idea-and watching the people walk past-Tibby's idea. They had taken turns deciding what peoples lives were like, and Andy had Tibby in hysterics with his extremely imaginative descriptions. She loved spending time with him and she was sure the feeling was mutural. She had been proven right when he asked her out again. This time to a band she loved that was playing an exclusive gig, which he had tickets for. How could she resist?

* * *

'I just don't see why you're putting so much effort into making yourself look different' came Brian's answer. Dragging Tibby back into the future. She wiped the dreamy smile off her face and turned in her seat to look directly at Brian. 

'What do you mean 'making myself look different', I'm just making an effort to look good' she snapped at him. She was sick of him making her feel bad about spending time with Andy.

'You don't need to make an effort' Brian snapped back

She didn't even hear the compliment

'Just because I'm putting a bit of makeup on does not mean I'm changing who I am Brian. What is with you, you're acting like a child.'

The look Brian gave her made Tibby almost feel guilty

Brian walked towards the door 'Well then, my immaturity and I will leave you alone' he said, letting the door slam closed after him.

Tibby was close to running after him, she knew he was probably just worried about hergetting hurt. He always had her best interest at heart. But she just wanted him to accept that she didn't need him to look after her, she was an adult after all.

She had been so excited when she had told Brian about the band her and Andy were seeing. Both her and Brian had loved 'World Order' since they stumbled across one of their songs on the internet. Tibby had even offered to ask Andy to find an extra ticket for Brian, 'don't do me any favours' had been his sour response. Then Brian had done his best to talk her out of going. Sex, Drugs and Rock n Roll were all key arguments.

'I've already got one father Brian, I don't need you lecturing me. I'm going.' She had replied flatly, refusing to discuss it anymore. She was starting to regret sharing a room with Brian the way he was acting.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. This was it. She opened the door and attempted her best 'dazzling smile'. Andy looked suitably dazzled, gave her a kiss on the cheek and said 'You look great Tibby, very…. photogenic' 

_Photogenic?_ What was that supposed to mean. She shrugged it off, he had said she looked great. The hours in front of the mirror were paying off. He looked amazing, stylishly ripped jeans, and a black t-shirt with 'World Order's' logo on it. His curly dark hair, messy enough to look tussled, not knotted. He had it going on. Tibby felt extremely shallow.

He held out his arm to her and she linked hers through.

'Shall we go my lady, your chariot awaits' he said with a wink. All her doubts flew out the window. He was her dream man.

'Lead the way good sir'


	22. Bridget's Night Part 1

'Woah, Bee you look….you're going to knock em dead, you know?' said Mia with a wink.

'That's the plan' Bridget replied with a grin. 'Are you sure I don't look overdressed?' she asked, suddenly unsure of herself.

'No, you look perfect. You will have the attention of all the guys. And I mean _all_ of them' said Mia, stressing the point that Eric would be amongst those admiring her.

Bridget hoped she was right. Eric was the one and only reason she had put so much effort into the night. It was a charity ball her team and it's managers were attending. Publicity and so forth, a chance for the managers to mix with high society and for Bridget to seduce Eric all over again. She had to admit to herself that a tiny reason she wanted Eric so much, was to get back at Laura, who had been flaunting their engagement all over the place for the past week. There was something about the woman that made Bridget want to slap her smug smile to the other side of her face. But of course, that would be stooping to her level.

'Bee, lets go'

'Hold on one more mirror check' she pleaded as Mia rolled her eyes.

Bridget was wearing a jade green silk dress, with a plunging back which allowed attention towards her long, radiant hair. She had done the top half of her hair up in a messy, yet classy bun and let the bottom half fall in waves down her back. She wore black beads, looped three times around her neck which hung at different lengths above and below her neckline. She had applied mascara to her eyelashes and created a smoky effect around her eyes. She felt like an olden day movie star.

'Okay, lets go' giggled Bee, linking arms with Mia as they walked to the lobby where Keira was waiting.

'Bout time' she said with a laugh 'You ladies look gorgeous'

* * *

The three girls walked in together. The team had decided to go at different times. Bridget, Keira and Mia had decided to be fashionably late, which, with all the beautifying, had just turned to plain old late.

Bridget felt her stomach tighten with nervousness as they walked in. What if Eric didn't even notice her? What if he and Laura spent the whole night looking sickingly in love? What if…

'Bridget!'

She turned to see who had called her. It was the man himself. Without the evil fiancée. They walked over and as soon as they reached Eric, Mia and Keira went 'looking' for the drinks table which they had passed earlier.

They smiled at each other. Bridget drank him in, he looked extremely sexy, his dark skin was complimented by the black suit and white undershirt. Someone pushed past Bridget and she was squeezed close to Eric for a moment. She felt his hands graze her bare arms and her whole bodybroke out in Goosebumps.

'Sorry' she said, stepping back reluctantly.

Eric took a deep breath. 'Bee, you…you look beautiful, so grown up. When did you become a woman?' He said with a sad smile, not meaning anything by the comment, but it struck Bridget as ironic.

'You should know, you were there' she whispered, not even sure whether she wanted Eric to hear or not. By the look on his face, he had.

At thatexact moment, before Eric could reply,Laura arrived. Bridget wasn't surprised that she looked perfect. Not a strand of hair out of place, a classic black dress. Her dark eyes looked Bridget up and down. She handed Eric a glass of wine.

'Sorry Bridget, I'd offer you mine. But you're not quite eighteen yet are you?' said Laura with a mock sympathetic smile. Bridget clenched her fist behind her back.

'Not yet. I love your dress Laura, I have one similar I was going to wear. But decided this one was better.'

Laura glared at her, but when she replied her voice was sweet and innocent. 'Really? Your dress_is_ a great cut, but I've never been a fan of green, it's the color of jealousy after all. Suits you though.'

Bridget was about to cut into her when Mia arrived at her elbow. 'Bee, there's a guy over here I want you to meet, he thinks you're the sexiest thing here' she said this statement loud enough for both Laura and Eric to hear before whisking Bridget away.

'You look like you needed rescuing before you said something you'd regret' she whispered.

Bridget couldn't disagree. She laughed 'Yeah, thanks for inventing that guy, really added to the departure effect'

Mia shrugged. 'I can't take all the credit. He's real.' She gestured towards a guy standing by the bar who smiled in their direction. He was tall and muscular with shaggy auburn hair. He looked strangely familiar.

'Do I know him?' she asked Mia

'He's some up and coming Australian actor. Jasper Knight'

Bridget remembered seeing him in small parts in a few movies now and was suitably impressed when he turned out to be a really nice guy. They stood talking for most of the night, they liked similar bands and he had wanted to become a professional soccer player before he decided to become an actor. For a few moments that evening Bridget forgot about all the stress which came with fighting for someone's affection. With Jasper it was easy, she knew he liked her and she liked him too.

* * *

Later that night when one of Bridget's team members suggested they all move on to a nightclub Bridget invited Jasper along. As she was walking towards the door she heard Laura speaking to Eric.

'But I don't want to go clubbing honey, lets just go home and spend some quality time together, besides there wont be anyone interesting there'

She strained to hear Eric's response but from Laura's sour expression she knew that she would see them there.

Bridget linked her arm through Jaspers and walked down the street after the rest of their group. It was turning out to be a good night in ways Bridget hadn't expected.

* * *

Please Review :)


	23. Carmen's Clarity

AN/ Ok, hey guys. Sorry for the lack of chapters, I did explain my situation a few chaps back. I am in Europe traveling and volunteering so finding a computer and the time to write a whole chapter at a time is sometimes difficult. Anyway I'm notaltogether thrilled with this chapter because I pieced it together over a monthbut hopefully you wont think it's too bad. Please review and **THANKYOU** for reading.

* * *

Carmen grinned at the package in her hand. _The pants!_ She ran inside and almost tripped over in her haste up the stairs to put them on.

The first thing she did was read the note from Bee, and was instantly concerned. It was so short. So blunt. She made a mental note to try and call Bee again that night, she had been trying for days but always missing her friend.

'Carmen, hurry up. We're going to miss the trailers' shouted Seth from downstairs. She pulled on the jeans and skipped down the stairs two by two.

Seth was standing by the door making herding motions with his arm. Carmen rolled her eyes, Seth had an unhealthy obsession with movie trailers.

'Cool jeans' Seth commented as he followed her through the front door.

'I know' she replied. She stopped at the bottom of the steps and Seth almost ran into her.

'Nooo way, we're not? I _cant_!'

'Well its that or you can walk to the cinemas and I'll meet you there' Seth said grinning as he handed her a spare helmet. 'How did you think we'd get there when Paul and Lena took his car this morning?'

'My dad will kill you' she tried, but they both knew she was dying for a ride on the motorbike.

'Well, it's a good thing he's at work and need never know…right Carmen' he raised one eyebrow at her.

She grinned, pulling the helmet down onto her head 'right, but if anyone asks, you're the bad influence who talked me into it'

Seth laughed 'I'm sure nobody around here will find that hard to believe' and before she could ask what he meant the engine was running so loud she couldn't speak over it.

Speeding down the road on the back of Seth's motorbike, her arms wrapped around his waist, the wind in her hair. Carmen couldn't believe this was happening to her, it was like something out of a cheesy good girl meets bad boy story. Not that she would really classify herself as a stereotypical 'good girl' and she knew Seth was definitely not a typical 'bad boy'. Well, she had caught him watching A Walk to Remember a few nights before and she was pretty sure the 'bad boy' type wouldn't be caught dead watching a romantic chick flick. But then he was mysterious and had a slightly dangerous aura about him, not to mention the motorbike. Carmen reminded herself for the hundredth time that week to stop over analyzing everything about Seth.

She thought about the past few days. The week of Seth and Carmen. Since the night Paul and Lena had gone on their walk they seemed so much closer. Carmen knew that if Paul told Lena anything really important she would tell Carmen, but she was still curious as to what they talked about, especially if it involved Seth. While Paul and Lena had been joint at the hip, Carmen had felt a lot less resentful, since she had Seth.

At first spending time alone with him had just been a way to find out what all the secretiveness was about. But the more time Carmen spent with Seth the more she realized how much she liked him. Of course she was still trying to get more information out of him, dropping subtle hints every now and again which he casually avoided. He had opened up a bit more about himself, but it was only the trivial stuff, he hated seafood, he had always wanted to travel to Italy, and when he was little he had wanted to be a vet.

Everything aboutSeth seemed so much more normal now that Carmen wondered if she and Lena had just been paranoid about the whole thing, and this 'big dark secret' was no more than something insignificant. Yes, she told herself again, the secret is no big deal.

Seth slowed down and parked a block away from the cinema.

'I thought it might be nice to walk the rest of the way'

'Why? Do you want to kill me with over-exercise?' Carmen joked as she started walking.

Sethpulled a face at Carmen and offered her his arm to link through hers.

'How 1950's cinema' she joked.

A few steps later they came across a large muddy puddle blocking the path, Carmen glanced at Seth and stopped, raising one eyebrow. He laughed looking horrified. 'What, you don't think I'm going to lie in it and let you walk over me, I don't care how clean you want your shoes to stay I'm not _that_ 50's'

'What a gentleman you are' Carmen grinned up at him.

But Seth was not looking back at her, he had turned his attention to the road, and the large black car with tinted windows crawling down the road. For once Carmen could read the expression on his face and she didn't like it, she was reminded the night she had felt something dark in him, a moment she had tried harder to forget the more she found herself liking him. His face was twisted in a look of anger and fear, at what she didn't know.

The next thing Carmen _did _know was that Seth was pushing her behind the hedge which lined the footpath and looking at her with eyes which pleaded with her to not move an inch. They were so close together Carmen could feel his breath on the side of her neck. Goosebumps rose on her arms, not just from their close proximity but also because of the tenseness of the situation.

What, or who had Seth seen? Why were they hiding? What could make him so afraid, so angry? What the _hell_ was going on? Carmen couldn't stay in denial anymore. Seth's secret was very real, very serious, and he was **_going_ **to tell her about if whether he liked it or not.


	24. Lena's Shock

**AN: Hi guys! Well I am back from my ovserseas adventures and had some time on my hands so finally here is a new chapter! It's fairly predictable but something I wanted to do, so I hope you like it. Thank you for reading, and please reveiw!**

**

* * *

**

Paul and Lena pulled up to the house with the radio blaring, singing along to the golden oldies.'Paul, I have to tell you something I have been dying to say all day' Lena said with a grin.

'Okay..' said Paul gesturing for to go ahead 'speak'

'You, are a really, _really_ bad singer' she laughed

'Oh really?' Paul said with mock annoyance. He grabbed his water bottle out of the car and took a gulp before looking back over at Lena. 'Well I have nothing else to say to you except..' and with that he threw half the contents of his water over her head.

Lena made a look of astonishment before shrieking and running around the other side of the car. 'You're going to pay for that' she yelled, laughing.

'Oh, I'm _so_ scared.' Paul said a fake look of terror upon his face.

Lena was about to run for the garden hose for her revenge when she heard a faint ringing, Paul heard it as well and searched around in the cluttered car for Lena's phone. He finally found it at held it up triumphantly, and then went to pass it to Lena. She looked at her hands, they were all wet and by the time she dried them the caller would probably have hung up.

'You get it' Lena told Paul, who shrugged and answered the phone.

'Hello, Lena's phone' he said with a slight hint of a laughter in his voice…'hello'...'Helloooo?'

He gave the phone a funny look and handed it to Lena who had dried her hands on her jeans by now.

'They hung up' he said

Lena looked at the last call number and it wasn't one she recognised. 'Probably the wrong number' she said 'or maybe whoever it was just didn't like your phone manner'

Paul held up the drink bottle threateningly, but before he realised what she was doing Lena shot her had out and knocked the bottle out of his grip, it fell to the floor and the water spilled out.

'All out of ammo now, aren't you' she said with a victorious smile.

'There's always more' Paul said, looking in the direction of the garden hose.

'Okay, okay I surrender' Lena laughed, putting her hands up in defence. 'Come on give me a hug' Lena ran at him and grabbed him in a big bear hug, her own wet clothes soaking into his. Lena pulled away and Paul looked down, holding out the bottom of his wet t-shirt and then looking back up at Lena, who opened her eyes wide in her best 'innocent' look.

'Woops'

* * *

Lena and Paul burst through the back door laughing, but were stopped mid cackle when they saw Seth and Carmen sitting at the kitchen table, looks of thunder on their faces. 

Lena saw Paul look from Seth to Carmen and then back to Seth who nodded slightly to him. Paul sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair. It had all happened so quickly that Lena wasn't entirely sure it had happened at all.

'What's going on?' Lena asked 'What's the matter?'

Carmen looked down at her own hands which were sitting clenched on the table.

Lena looked at Seth who shrugged 'It was just a really bad movie, you know, one of those depressing ones intended to make all the viewers morose for the rest of the day.'

Lena gave him a hard look, he obviously thought her to be a gullible idiot. 'Right' she said flatly. 'So what movie did you see?' she asked him.

He frowned for a minute 'you know, I can't remember the name, it's a new art house movie anyway, it'll come back to me'

Lena then turned to her friend who wouldn't meet her gaze 'What movie was it Carmen?' she asked. They both knew that Carmen was the queen of movies and would never forget the name.

Carmen looked up, but at Seth, not Lena. 'Escape from Vegas' she snapped bluntly, 'and Seth's right, it was a shit movie' . Seth seemed to flinch and Carmen pushed her chair back and headed out of the kitchen.

'Carmen wait' Paul called after her 'we should talk…'

'Later' she called over her shoulder without turning around.

Lena looked from Paul to Seth. 'What's going on?'

Paul was silent and obviously uncomfortable. Seth looked up at Lena. 'It's nothing Lena, really, Carmen and I had a bit of an argument…. It was my fault.'

It was obvious they weren't going to tell her what was happening. She had a feeling that Carmen was now somehow involved in whatever trouble Seth had brought with him. That was what she had feared all along, two of the people she cared about most in the world, Paul and Carmen, were somehow burdened by Seth's secret. What hurt her equally was that she was now the only one excluded and Paul still didn't trust her enough to tell her what was going on.

She just stared at them angrily.

'Lena…' Paul said tentatively, reaching out to touch arm.

She just looked at him, said nothing and walked out of the room.

She was almost up the stairs when her phone rang again.

'Hello' she snapped

'Lena?'

Lena almost dropped the phone is shock

_'Kostos?'_


	25. Tibby's Fame

Tibby groaned loudly as bright, sharp light flooded the room and woke her severely from a deep sleep. It took a few seconds for her eyes to focus on Brian standing by the blinds, glowering down at her. Tibby felt disoriented for a minute, before she realised she was on the couch in their hotel room, where she had crashed after getting back from the concert in the early hours of the morning.

'You were drinking?' snapped Brian, it was more of an accusation than a question.

'What? Oh, I had a couple of beers, Brian. Since where are _you _the enforcer of underage drinking laws?' Tibby snapped foggily

Brian shook his head with a look of frustration. 'Oh Tibby, I don't care what you want to do with your new friend, but apparently the rest of New York does'.

He thrust a newspaper into her face. There, on the front page was a picture of Andy handing a beaming Tibby a beer at the concert. The headline read '**Ferrier's underage conquest'**

Suddenly Tibby was wide away. '_Ohymygod_' the words rushed out as one. She felt her cheeks getting read at the headline's assumption that she had slept with Andy. She was surprised to realise that she cared less what the entire city of New York thought, but more of what Brian thought.

Tibby looked up at Brian. ' I didn't….we didn't…' she trailed off, looking back down at the photo. She did appear as the besotted, desperate teenager basking in Andy's attention. Is that what Andy and Brian both thought of her?

'Honestly Brian..it's not what it looks like' Tibby felt her eyes welling up. She suddenly empathised with people in the entertainment industry who had to defend themselves against the tabloids on a regular basis.

Brian sighed and sat down next to her. ' I know its not Tibby, I _know you_ remember! I just hope this will make you understand what I have been trying to tell you the last few days. Andrew Ferrier is bad news. Do you think his family don't have some sway over the media? They own the majority of it. I'm sure that if Andrew hadn't wanted this picture to come out it wouldn't have. He's exploiting you for the media attention.'

Tibby turned to look at Brian, a horrified look on her face. 'Brian, you cant be serious?'she asked incredulously. Not everything is some big conspiracy. Andy probably had no idea there were even tabloid photographers at the concert, let alone thatthe picture would be in the paper this morning. You'll use any excuse to turn me against him. I'm really sorry that I haven't been spending _every single second_ with you Brian, but you really have to let this go.'

'Tibby, He probably hired the photographer in the first place' Brian said through clenched teeth

Tibby rubbed her temples with her palms.

'I'm getting a headache'

'Yeah, that would probably be the hangover' said Brian angrily, he had taken a deep breath, no doubt preparing to give Tibby another lecture, but before he could speak there was a knock at the door.

'Tibby? It's Andy, are you in there' came a voice, when neither Tibby nor Brian moved from their angry glare at one another to answer the door.

Tibby gave Brian a silencing stare and went to answer the door. She opened it to Andy's visibly pained face. There were flowers in one hand, and the mornings paper in the other. Tibby attempted an undaunted smile, but it dame off as more of a grimace. She stood back to let him in.

'Oh hello Brian' said Andy amicably when he noticed Tibby's friend standing by the couch. Brian just stared coldly at him, before turning and walking out of the room without looking at Tibby.

'Sorry about him' Tibby ventured.

Andy shook his head and look down 'No, I understand perfectly why he wouldn't like me. He's just being a good friend. Protective of you…' Andy trailed off, Tibby didn't say anything, sensing he wasn't finished.

'..Tibby, I'm so sorry about this' he gestured to the paper, which he had thrown down onto the coffee table 'I should have warned you that the New York tabloids had somehow received word of me being in New York for the festival, I should have known that they would be looking for me, I just didn't think they would have been able to get past the concert security, and I didn't want to scare you off by saying anything' He pushed a lock of hair off his face and gave Tibby such an apologetic look that she had to instantly reassure Andy she didn't blame him.

'It's not your fault Andy, you didn't know the photographers would be there, and I should never have accepted the beer, I'm as responsible for being portrayed as a underage idiot as the tabloids are for putting that spin on things.'

Andy smiled at her and stepped in closer, reaching out to hold her arm. 'You're really amazing Tibby, I just hope that this doesn't make you weary of us spending more time together, because I really love your company' Andy took a deep breath '..and I'm hoping that youwill accompany me to the Film Festival as my date. Then we can show those tabloids that you are more to me than an 'underage conquest'.

Tibby felt like she was going to faint. He was a smooth talker that was for sure. Those big brown eyes were looking down at her questioningly, and she could only nod, a goofy smile on her face. Somewhere inside she was mercilessly mocking herself for lapping up Andy's words, when normally she was such a romance cynic. If she had heard those words spoken to a girl in a movie she would have laughed out loud. But when a gorgeous guy was speaking them to her, in real life, it was a whole different story. So when Andy leaned down and kissed her, there was no resistance. She felt like it was happening to someone else, this couldn't be her life. Their lips parted and Andrew smiled at her, pulling her into a hug. It was all so surreal.

The front door shut with a loud slam. Tibby didn't even notice Brian leaving.


End file.
